La dernière scène
by Aki no Niji
Summary: Pourquoi Bon n'avait-il pas compris plus tôt ? Si seulement il avait compris... Drabble sur le 12e épisode de l'anime


Bonjour tout le monde !

Je ne pense pas rameuter les foules avec ce fandom, mais je m'en fiche, je veux surtout essayer de faire découvrir ce magnifique anime à un maximum de monde. Shouwa Genroku Rakugo Shinjuu a été un immense coup de cœur, d'autant plus que je ne m'attendais pas à tomber folle amoureuse de cette histoire, que j'ai commencé à regarder par simple curiosité. Comme quoi, les petites perles savent bien se cacher !

Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'univers, l'anime étant produit par le _studio Deen_.

Je vous laisse donc lire ce petit drabble sans prétention mais que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire. Cela dit je vous interdit de continuer votre lecture si vous n'avez pas atteint l'épisode 12 : SPOILER !

* * *

 **La dernière scène**

« Je t'en prie, ne lâche pas ma main ! »

Tout mon corps hurlait ces mots. Mes doigts qui resserraient leur emprise sur les tiens, mes yeux qui criaient leur désespoir, et ma bouche qui les prononçaient.

Alors quand je vis ton regard se planter dans le mien, et tes lèvres forcer un sourire qui semblait être le dernier, l'adrénaline envahit mon cerveau. Tout est devenu si clair, si limpide, l'espace d'un instant. Cet instant qui sembla durer une éternité.

Non ce n'était pas " _ne lâche pas ma main_ ". Ce je voulais réellement c'était que tu la lâches _elle_. Que tu te défasses de son corps qui tremblait entre tes bras, de te délester de son poids qui t'attirait vers les abysses.

« Lâche-la, je t'en prie ! » voilà ce que je voulais te dire.

« Lâche-la, pourquoi es-tu prêt à sacrifier ta vie pour mourir avec elle ? Lâche-la, pourquoi es-tu prêt à abandonner le rakugo pour elle ? Lâche-la, pourquoi es-tu prêt à renoncer à tes rêves pour elle ? Lâche-la, pourquoi es-tu prêt à laisser Konatsu orpheline à cause d'elle ? Lâche-la, pourquoi es-tu prêt à _m'_ abandonner pour elle ? Lâche-la, pourquoi ne la lâches-tu pas ? »

Toutes mes questions restèrent bloquées dans ma gorge. Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais incapable de lui dire ? Si seulement j'avais compris plutôt…

J'ai toujours eu un train de retard par rapport à toi. Tu avais compris bien avant moi pour quel rakugo j'étais fait, que j'étais jaloux de toi et que j'essayais bêtement de copier ton style qui pourtant n'était pas le mien. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne comprends que maintenant que pour m'améliorer, rien ne vaut ta présence à mes côtés et non une solitude assourdissante ? Si seulement je pouvais revenir au temps où nous vivions ensemble, toi et moi, les 2e Marche inséparables…

Je suis un idiot bien trop long à la détente. Voilà ce que je me dis alors que ma main écrase la tienne dans un effort qui me parait vain. Et arrête de sourire, je t'en prie ! Ce n'est pas ton sourire, ce n'est pas le sourire de l'homme que j'ai connu. Le sourire que tu arborais encore pas plus tard que cet après-midi après notre représentation au village. Il m'avait tellement manqué… Jouer du rakugo avec toi sur scène m'avait tellement manqué. Ne m'abandonne pas maintenant que tu m'as prouvé qu'être avec toi était ce qu'il me fallait pour que je puisse être à nouveau moi-même. Je veux pouvoir jouer avec toi « La carcasse au soleil » devant Konatsu encore une fois…

« Je te confie Konatsu. »

Tes paroles me déchirent le cœur, je le sens s'effriter un peu plus à chaque battement. Tout comme le balconnet de bois qui cède un peu plus sous notre poids.

Mais lâche-la donc ! Si tu le faisais je n'aurais aucun mal à te ramener sur les tatamis où nous étions quelques instants plus tôt. A quoi bon mourir avec elle ? Elle qui t'empêche de jouer le rakugo que tu aimes tant, qui est partie sans même un adieu pour sa fille ? Le mérite-t-elle ?

Si tu la lâches, Konatsu pourra voir son père jouer toutes les pièces de rakugo qu'elle rêve de voir depuis si longtemps, elle sera aussi heureuse qu'elle l'a été aujourd'hui en t'écoutant. Je sais que tu aimes ta fille, sinon pourquoi lui aurais-tu transmis ta passion pour le rakugo ? Ne l'abandonne pas. Ne _m'_ abandonne pas.

Ta main glisse dans la mienne et tout s'effondre. Mon rakugo, ma raison, mon bonheur. Tout va si vite qu'à peine ai-je prononcé ton nom, mes doigts se referment sur le vide.

Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. J'ai déjà tout perdu. Alors je crie.

« Shin, je t'aime plus que je ne l'ai jamais aimée ! »

Je ferme les yeux pour faire disparaitre la réalité.


End file.
